


Wedding Bands

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oneshot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored queens and young knights are not a good combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://treanz.livejournal.com/profile)[**treanz**](http://treanz.livejournal.com/) .

"Lady Keladry."

Kel looked up. It was after morning glaive practice, which had become something of a palace tradition. The group had expanded to include Princesses Lianne and Vania, the Lioness, Buri, and the occasional other lady who was close to the queen. Sometimes, the men close to these women came out to watch, curious.

"Kel, please, Your Majesty," she said and bowed. "Princess Lianne is coming along well, for only beginning her training."

"She is." Thayet smiled, a glaive held in one hand. "I wonder who persuaded Buri to join this little exercise."

Kel grinned. "It wasn't me, Majesty."

"Raoul, perhaps." Thayet returned her grin, her hazel eyes amused.

Kel blinked when the queen's hand rested on her shoulder. She was aware of the woman's wedding band, glittering with a diamond - her only jewelry at this hour - and the expression on the queen's face.

*****

"Majesty." Kel pulled her tunic over her head and bowed, her awkwardness hidden behind a Yamani mask of smoothness. She gathered her boots and stuffed her feet into them as she fastened her belt.

"Lady Kel." Tortall's 'peerless' queen sat in a chair, her eyebrows raised. "I can trust you to be discreet?"

"Certainly, Majesty." _What would Mama think?_ Kel wondered, bowing once more. _She's married, she's the queen._ The sparkle of Thayet's wedding band caught her eye once again. "Though I don't think I'll have a reason to, from now on, begging Your Majesty's pardon."

She'd made a mistake. Not a life-threatening one on the battlefield, but tumbling the wife of her king? Was a mistake, all the same. She left the queen's chambers, somehow managing to avoid notice, shaking her head at her own folly.

 


End file.
